Xena's Tale: Ready, Set, Go!
Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years as the clock of life turned. Five years have passed since the Xena stepped into the Vista household. Now starts a new chapter, as she progresses into the next stage of her life. What does the future hold? Only time will tell, but struggles are surely on the way. Dawn Two figures dashed through the forests not too far from the Vista Manor. From branch to branch, they passed by trees at a noteworthy speed. Though one was trailing behind the other trying to keep up the best he could. The day was sunny and windy-- a lovely combination for any outdoor activity. These two were none other then Xena and Sanjo . Now 16 years of age and confident. Xena was clad in a very customized white Kosode, strapped to her waste was a customized wakazashi. Over the years she had taken a liking to the sword, and decided to make her main style of combat. Though with the training she went through, her hand-to-hand combat and speed were more then impressive for her age. Alot has changed. Xena stopped at a near by branch, landing gracefully. Sanjo stopped at one next to her. The 8 year old cocked an eyebrow. "What's up?" He wondered. She shrugged, "Meh, I'm just thinking. Tomorrow is a big day." Her reply didn't take any of the confusion out of Sanjo's expression. She sighed, "You forgot? I'm headed to the Academy, silly." Xena said, smiling. Tomorrow marked Xena's entrance into the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, also simply know as the ''Academy. She was excited, to say the least. Raimo had decided she more then ready, now it was time for her to venture out now and then and start her life climb. Xena scratched her head. Alot had happened in the last 5 years, not just what pertains to her. Fiore had been in a few small conflicts, resulting in Raimo being deployed for months on end. Xena recalled those as Ruzana's "emo months". But luckily that was over now. Sanjo had joined a guild, but came home every two days or so, so he was still very in-touch. She giggled at how much the kid had grown, and his incredible talent added to it all. And there had been two new additions to the Vista family. Xena had one goal: to make herself known in the Academy. She wanted to impress. But she knew that all came down to skill, which she had a good deal of. She kind of wished it was tomorrow already, but maybe she was just too excited. She snapped back to the present from Sanjo's calls. "Hey let's go, Xena!" Sanjo said, taking off before her. She shook her head, amused. "That kid needs some patience." Xena took off after the blond boy. She was ready for anything the Academy threw at her. Starting tomorrow, she would truly be a mage and a soldier....in training. The First Day of All First Days The wind blew past the trees, as cherry blossoms floated gracefully to the ground. Crowds of young people, from age 16 to 20, were making their way into the building. Soldiers stood at attention near the doors, as the newest recruits of the military passed by them. Today was the first day of the newest term of the Academy. Xena stepped before the building, people passing her on either side. Taking in a deep breath, she took in the sight. The Academy was beautiful, she had stayed in the dorms for a week or two long ago but that was the only part she ever saw. The teenager was in a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeve gray combat shirt. She figured her normal custom kosodes were a bit too revealing for her age. "Here I go. Let's see how this goes." Xena thought, as she made her way through the doors of the building. Inside each student was getting a card with their homeroom number on it, Homeroom, check-in classes as they were originally called, were all seperated by class rank and year. Well there was no rank to base things on, so the homerooms were randomized in the first term of the Academy. She looked at the card, and went down the hallway to find her room. "''This place is pretty lax for a military academy. Well, not something to complain about, I guess." Xena came upon her class. Room A-290. This was where it would all start for her. She couldn't screw up now. Taking another deep breath, she pushed open the door. She found herself in a large lecture room. Almost all the seats were filled for each and every row. She looked around, many of the people chose to wear the standard uniform as opposed to the optional free dress code. Xena caught a glimpse of a seat at the top row and made her way up the steps to grab it. She exhaled as she took a seat, things were going smoothly. "Hey!" She slowing turned to see a waving hand in her face. "Hey to you too. And you are?" Xena asked, arching an eyebrow. The teenage girl giggled, "Sorry, I can be a little too in your face. I'm Yazia, and you?" Xena sweatdropped, she'd never met someone like this before. "And she's joining the military?" She thought. Xena put her hand out slowly. "I'm Xena Daniels, " She replied plainly. Category:Zicoihno Category:Flashback Category:Chronicles of a Mage